User blog:AquilaeAltair/OnS (7S). First Theory - The relation of the angel Michaela, Shikama Doji and the location of its body
Hey guys!! Let’s start with some theories for today. The latest chapter has lifted more doubts, more emotions to no end. And the most intriguing part is the corpse of the angel Michaela and thanks to little Yu, we found out that this mysterious angel that was spoken of in the LN of the Story of Vampire Mikaela is in fact a female. To begin with, the angel Michaela according to the vampires descended from heaven and begged God for blood but, why is this angel “dead”? Let’s start with a long theory, shall we? Part one - The angel Michaela In certain texts or passages, the angel Michael was stated to fell to Earth and raise or have offsprings; said offsprings begged for blood; thus being said, the angel asked God for blood but received no answer thus starting a rebellion on Earth. Now, relating that small fragment of that long passage, who are the offsprings of Michaela inside of the story of Owari no Seraph? Yes, the vampires are the offsprings who need blood and crave blood to survive. But, according to the chapter itself, Noya stated that the purpose of their creation or more likely their transformation to vampires were to create a new Michaela or more likely what they aimed to be but ended up in failure. Now, if the vampires were failures of becoming Michaela, why does this happened on the first place? To begin with, humans are well known for being sinful creatures. That being said, the very moment they drank the seraph’s blood, instead of becoming someone with almighty powers, they became the offsprings of it, vampires, creatures that couldn’t reach that point of being something that got rid of sins and mainly because of their craving for blood. Therefore, this gives us another question, what does Shikama Doji/Sika Madu have to do with the angel Michaela? To begin with, many are thinking that the angel Michaela is Mikaela Hyakuya but I’m afraid that’s not the case. The angel Michaela is no less than Shikama Doji. But why? First of all, in real life biblic texts, we know that the one who got kicked out from heaven was Lucifer and who was the one who did that? Of course, the angel Michael who represented God’s justice,fire,will. But, taking a small part idea of it and sticking with the OnS story, why does the angel Michaela is in a state of coma or more likely dead? To begin with, the angel Michaela commited many sins or taboos (that will be explained in another theory of course). That being said, it is more likely logical that God’s angels were in the pursue of her sins but, what a best way to remove her presence or make God advert his gaze? That being said, the best way to do so is creating a vessel that will hold off her powers and memories intact. Said vessel is Sika Madu. Why do I say Sika Madu is the angel Michaela’s vessel? Simple, the angel Michaela has been stated as a beautiful entity, the same goes for Shikama Doji, he has been stated as a beautiful angel by Shinoa back in the LNs. Also, many details of the angel Michaela are shared with Sika Madu, thus being said, Sika Madu is the real Michaela. But why? In the latest chapter, Noya stated that Ashera, Krul, Yu and himself shouldn’t have been there, that means, no one should ever known of the body that Shikama kept a corpse of an angel hidden. Though, would that hidden corpse be kept in secret for eternity? ''' The answer is no, of course not, Sika Madu was aware that aside from the children other person was aware of that, that person being Rigr Stafford no less. That would explain why Shikama Doji left the vampires and just took Ashera to a new place. '''Part 2 - The location of the body After thousands of years, Sika Madu ended up taking control of the famous Hiragi family. Possessing each head by generation till the current timeline; but what was the purpose for it? Of course before the previous chapter, it could have been said that it was just for power or to pass unseen but now, it wasn’t actually for a small minded issue; in fact, Shikama was waiting to meet an offspring inside that family that could harbor his real body. and power. That being said, where is his real body? ''' That’s easy and I’ll answer the question with few questions? '''Why was Shikama focused on protecting Shinoa when she was just a child? Why even after entering in her heart, he still protected her body from harm? Why in the latest chapter he held up against Guren saying that his vessel would break? Why did Rigr state in chapter 84 that Shikama hadn’t shown his real appearance or more likely manifested his real body? Exactly, the one who harborns the body of the angel Michaela is Shinoa no less and I’ll explain why. First of all, Shikama is well known for being someone who calculates everything, he’s aware of the dangers that surrounds him. Second, the experiments performed by Tenri weren’t to see if the Hiragi family were able to create someone powerful, no. In fact, the experiments were performed with the sole purpose to find someone who could resist the power of a seraph. Second, Shikama’s purpose has been possessing Shinoa, of all the members in the Hiragi family, he was never interested on possessing others. Why? That’s simple, all the members of the Hiragi family were tainted with sins. He required a vessel that had few desires with human flesh. Now, third point the reason he held back in the battle was mainly to test his vessel, he wanted to see how much Shinoa could handle the stress and brute power he possess; that being said, when Guren used the sinful keys, instead of fighting back, he gave up for the meantime, which only states that the time wasn’t the correct time. Now, to give more strenght to this, what’s the most common thing between the corpse of the angel Michaela and Shinoa? Pretty simple, both were kept hidden from any sight, the corpse was kept hidden but of course, curious children managed to find out about it. In Shinoa’s case, Tenri kept her shutted down in an apartment from any kind of sight except for Mahiru. Now, this would seem doubtful but have you ever questioned this: why did Tenri held Shinoa in an apartment away from human sight if he considered her not worthy? Simple, because Tenri knew what Shikama seeked. Thus he took away anything that could grow or increase any form of desires within her. Now, how would it be possible for Shinoa to manifest the real appearance of Michaela? For that, the first progenitor seeked to possess her, of course, Shinoa was aware of everything due to Mahiru teaching her the needs of a demon within a cursed gear. As I stated long ago, when Sika Madu and Shinoa reuinited again, and had a long conversation, he stated that Shinoa was him. That being said, he stated that Shinoa was a reflection of him instead of him being a reflection of her. Therefore,Sika Madu always tried to open her heart not because he had the same goal of any other demon in its respective cursed gear; it was mainly because he wanted to recover his real form and for that he needed someone capable to withstand the power of a being close or related to God himself. That’s the end of this first theory. What do you think guys? Share your thoughts!! Category:Blog Posts